Manners
by VirginSuicide
Summary: SLASH DMHP Draco's in love with Harry and wants to win the Gryffindors heart. Can he, or will his past sins come back to haunt him
1. Library Musings

His breath hitched and his heartbeat increased, as he watched the young man enter the library.  Green eyes hidden behind thin, rectangle, black-framed glasses scanned the few students scattered around the tables before landing on his best friends.  A small, fond smile flittered across the handsome face as he watched his best mates of six and a half years argue over a homework assignment.  A surge of jealousy shot through the observers' chest as he watched the attractive, young wizard walk towards the table where his friends were studying.  He would do anything for that smile to be directed at him, for him.  

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, sat down gracefully, drawing the attention of the bickering duo.  

"Hello Harry," the bushy-haired bookworm, more commonly known as Hermione whispered, "maybe _you_ can convince Ron to do his Charms assignment." She huffed, nodding her head towards the other occupant at the table.  Tall, gangly, with red hair and an abundance of freckles, Ron Weasley rolled his eyes.

"I told you 'mione, there's no rush, it's not due for a week and I just finished an assignment! Can't I have a break? He asked exasperatedly.  Harry, sensing the start of another huge tirade on procrastination and the importance of studying, which, no doubt would end up turning into a debate on the upcoming N.E.W.T's, then somehow turning into a lecture on House Elf rights, ending superbly with the need to visit Madame Pomphrey for a headache cure, cut in quickly.  

"Why don't you give him the night off 'mione, and he'll promise to do the assignment tomorrow, hmm?"  He gave the scowling teen his most charming smile, adding a slight pout for the effect.  

"Fine," she gave in, "but tomorrow there will be no excuses Ron, or I'm owling your mother about your studying habits, or lack there of." Hermione threatened, receiving a gulp from Ron and an amused chuckle from Harry.

Stormy, silver-blue eyes watched the exchange longingly as a sigh escaped Draco Malfoys' lips.  He watched as Harry removed his books and utensils from his bag.  He watched as he set parchment up in front of him, and opened books.  He watched as he skimmed through pages, cross-referencing what he'd read with other books.  He watched as he unscrewed the cap of his inkbottle and carefully dipped his quill in, covering the tip in blue ink, ready to write. He watched silently, longingly and from a distance.

Draco knew he was in love with Harry.  He knew that Harry was his obsession.  Draco could tell you that Harry was right-handed.  That he used his right hand to fix his glasses, but his left hand to run his fingers through his hair.  He could tell you that Harry always removed his quill and inkbottle first from his bag and that he always swallowed the food in his mouth first, before loading up his fork again.  He could tell you that Harry would worry his bottom lip when he was frustrated and clench his jaw when he was holding back from saying some thing nasty.  Yes, Draco knew he was obsessed, but he didn't care.  Another throaty chuckle brought him out of his musings as he rested his gaze back on Harry, who appeared to be trying to keep a straight face while Granger lectured him on some thing or another.

He _longed_ to hold Harry.  To run his fingers through his silky, black locks.  To kiss those tempting, delicious lips.  To bite, kiss, suck and lick his way across his strong jawbone, and down his desirable neck.  Stopping to pay special attention to the hollow at the base of his neck, then continuing along across his collarbone.  Running the pads of his fingers in a feather-light caress over the hard, nicely developed, Quidditch toned chest, down, across well-sculptured abs, before resting on his hips to bring him closer.  Skin touching skin as they share another heated passionate kiss.  Sliding his tongue out to run along Harrys' deliciously warm lips, _begging_ for entrance, which is given immediately.  Soft lips part for the eager invader to dart inside, meeting his partners' soft wet tongue in a loving dance.  His hands slide to the small of Harrys' back and buttocks to pull him even closer and Harrys' hands run smoothly up his arms, ending up behind his head, playing and caressing the small hairs that grow there.

Draco closed his eyes and bit back a moan as another low chuckle and the sounds of snickering brought him back to his surroundings.  He was painfully aware of his throbbing erection; his bodies clear approval of his fantasies.

He had to tell Harry.  He couldn't keep it to himself any longer; he had to tell him tonight.  With that thought in mind, he quickly packed away all his stuff and headed out of the library.  _There were about ten minutes to curfew_ he thought, as he ducked into the shadows of the corridor they were bound to come down, _which means they should be coming along any minute now._ He smoothed his robes and tried to control his erratic heartbeat and shaking hands that were tingling and sweaty.  _It'll be fine, _he tried to convince himself, _start by greeting them ALL nicely then asking to speak to Harry alone, if it was all right with them.  Be polite and I'll be fine.  _His heart jumped into his throat as they rounded the corner and started towards him.  _Be polite. Greet them courteously. No name calling and you'll do fine, _he inwardly prepared himself as he stepped out of the shadows, directly in front of the trio.  

"Well, if it isn't the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Annoy-Me, his bed-buddy Weasel and their pet mudblood." He sneered arrogantly.  

_Damn!!_


	2. Fantasies

Title:  Manners

Author:  VirginSuicide 

Rating:  R   Just to be sure

Summary:  Draco's feelings on Harry.  Romance…  This is SLASH!  You have been warned; so if this doesn't sit with you, don't bother reading it, then getting insulted and leaving a flame… I'll save your time for you…  THIS IS SLASH!!!!  

Disclaimer:  It's terribly obvious that I don't own any thing, hence the title 'Fan Fiction'… I'm just a fan! *Pouts*

Chapter 2:  Fantasies

He paced back and forth in his room, berating himself on his stupidity.  _Really!  The Boy-Who-Lived-To-Annoy-Me, his bed-buddy Weasel and their pet mudblood!  What was he thinking!?  Scrap that, it's obvious he wasn't!  _He stopped pacing when one of his dorm mates stirred.  The peacefully slumbering dorm mate rolled over and continued to sleep and Draco started his pacing again with renewed vigor.  He continued reliving the moment in his head until dawn, where he sunk into his bed in exhaustion.  It didn't take long for sleep to wrap its tentacles around the troubled teen.

He had just had a grueling Quidditch training session.  The Slytherin locker rooms were empty when he got out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist.  He sat down on the bench and rubbed his aching muscles with a grimace.  He closed his eyes and moaned as soft hands massaged his naked shoulders and a warm mouth left feather-light kisses along his neck.  A tongue danced across his skin, lapping up the water droplets left from his shower.  His breath caught in his throat as he stood quickly and turned around to face the intruder.  

His eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped as he looked into the face of his obsession.  Harry smiled slightly at the look of surprise and disbelief on Draco's face before closing the gap between them.  Bringing their lips together, it took Draco a moment to get over his shock before wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.  Lips parted and tongues clashed, dueling for dominance.  Draco's heat beat wildly and his pulse quickened.  _If this was a dream, let him never wake up.  Please let him never wake up!_  

He pulled at Harry's clothes desperately, fumbling over the buttons.  He whimpered into Harry's mouth, as the buttons refused to come undone, no matter how hard he tried.  Harry chuckled and stepped back as Draco whimpered again at the loss of contact he so desperately needed.  Harry undid the buttons on his shirt, one by one, agonizingly slow.  He let the shirt fall away revealing the well-toned chest and washboard stomach, before stepping back into the embrace.  The honey colored skin pressed against his chest as their mouths met again, this time less needy and more passionately. 

Tongues danced together as hands trailed across each other's smooth skin, exploring and caressing their lovers' bodies.  Harry trailed kisses along Draco's jaw and Draco moaned, closing his eyes in ecstasy.  Harry kissed, licked, sucked and bit his way down Draco's neck, just like he had fantasized doing to Harry so many times.  He continued down his chest, stopping to pay special attention to his nipples.  He licked, sucked and lightly bit one, as he tweaked the other, until the little nubs were hard, before moving on.  

He made his way down, stopping to thrust his tongue into his belly button before continuing down, following the small trail of hairs to the edge of the towel.  On his knees now, he pulled back and ran his fingers lightly across Draco's stomach, curling them around the edge of the towel.  Draco groaned wantonly, desperately, as he looked down into the sparkling emerald green eyes filled with desire and love.  

Never breaking eye contact, Harry gently removed the towel, letting it fall away to reveal Draco's hard, twitching member, drops of pre-cum dripping down the long shaft.  Harry's eyes traveled down Draco's body, resting on the quivering penis inches from his mouth.  Slowly moving forward, lips parting, his soft pink tongue danced forwards to wet his lips before disappearing back into the hot, wet mouth that was mere centimeters from where Draco desired it most at this point in time.  Draco's breathing had stopped as he stared fixedly at Harry, nearly cumming from the erotic site.  Harry lowered his mouth closer until---

"Draco, wake up!  It's a Hogsmeade weekend, hurry up and get ready!" said Blaise, one of his roommates.  Draco's eyes snapped open and he bit back a groan.  Glaring daggers at the smiling face hovering above his, he reached under his pillow with lightning speed and pulled out his wand, pointing it straight at Blaise's heart.  

"I'll give you three seconds to disappear entirely from my view Zambini, before I show you all the new curses my father taught me over the Christmas holidays," he whispered dangerously.  Blaise straightened up from being previously bent over Draco and smiled brightly, his brown eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Sweet dreams, Draco?" he asked suggestively, his smile turning into a smirk, "I didn't interrupt did I?"

Draco growled then flopped back into his pillows with a moan.  Blaise was the only person who knew of his obsession with Harry and he was always lightly teasing Draco about it, when it was relatively safe to do so, and never pushing the boundaries.  He had learnt his lesson when he had teased Draco after one of his encounters with Harry and the weasel and mudblood.  Draco was in a rotten mood and he really did know some dark curses from his father that he wasn't afraid of using.  

However, he was one of the only people Draco could tolerate and would possibly even go as far as call him a friend, on a good day.  Blaise sympathized with the man and stopped his teasings, although he still wanted Draco to hurry up, aroused or not.  

"Ya know, Harry's going to be in Hogsmeade today," he started conversationally, "it would be _awful_ if he saw you like this, all half dead with bags under your eyes and every thing."  

Draco glared before getting out of bed and stalking off to the bathroom, very aware of his aroused state and Blaise's snickering.  

There were no taps in magical showers, the water set itself to the temperature you wanted it, well, magically.  Draco set the temperature hot as he got under the spray and let the water pressure massage his muscles, relaxing him immediately.  The water cascading down his body, reminded him of his dream and he groaned.  Running his hands down his body, he closed his eyes and let dreams and fantasies of Harry assault his mind as he pumped his erection, bringing himself over the edge quickly.  

He leaned against the wall, waiting for his labored breathing to even out.  His obsession was getting worse he decided.  It was consuming his life and taking over.  He only had a few months left until they graduated too, he would not get to see Harry every day after that.  Maybe he should swallow his pride and ask Blaise for help he thought as he finished up in the shower and stepped out.  

Forty-five minutes later saw Draco, Blaise, Vincent and Gregory tracking down to Hogsmeade, talking happily amongst themselves.  They decided to have a butterbeer first, to warm themselves up, before browsing through the other shops. As they were leaving, they ran into the Wonder Trio themselves who were coming through the door. 

Draco's heart jumped into his throat and his breathing quickened as he looked upon Harry.  _Polite conversation Draco! _his mind practically pleaded, _Use your manners, say sorry for bumping into them!_

"Watch where your going four-eyes," he snarled, "It wouldn't do to have Dumbledore's Golden Boy defeated by a door."

He inwardly groaned as Vince and Greg guffawed and Blaise snickered but for an entirely different reason.  Blaise was the only one who knew he was currently berating himself on the inside. 

Harry didn't even show he had heard the insult, which only angered him more.  He craved any attention given to him from Harry, he couldn't start ignoring him, he wouldn't let him!  Weasley jumped to his defense, as he knew he would.

"Shut up Ferret," he yelled fiercely, his face already turning red, "Harry could take you on any day!" 

Draco tried to ignore the arousing thoughts that entered his mind with that comment and instead narrowed his eyes, jealously, at the hand Harry had placed on Weasleys' arm to placate him.  

"Leave it, Ron," Harry said quietly, "he's not worth it."

Anger and despair raged through him uncontrollably and his facial mask slightly cracked in the onslaught of emotions tearing at his insides.  The words echoed in his mind continuously as he noticed that they were about to go around him through the door.  He stepped in their way, halting their progress.  He was not going to be pushed aside! 

Blaise looked at Draco in sympathy.  He had seen the emotions run across his friends face briefly when his mask slipped.  He would hate to see the eternal battle he was no doubt having, trying to keep his emotions in check for Draco could always control his emotions outwardly.   

"What are you doing entering a shop Weasel," Draco snarled viciously, "checking the ground for dropped Sickles?"  

Harry and Hermione grabbed a hold of Ron before he lunged at Draco.  His face and neck had flushed an unbecoming red and he was grinding his teeth in anger.

'Leave it, Ron," Hermione hissed glaring at Draco.  But Draco hadn't finished yet.

"I'll give you a galleon, Weasel, to get on your hands and knees and kiss my feet," he smirked, pulling a Galleon out of his pocket and waving it in the lividly angry boys face.  "Don't worry, I have plenty more, unlike you, who wouldn't even get a Galleon if you sold your house," he taunted.  Inwardly, he was cursing himself seven ways from Sunday and mentally kissing his chance with Harry good-bye.  

Harry glared angrily.  The Burrow was like a home to him and the Weasley's, his family.

"You would think," Harry said quietly, with controlled rage, "that with all this money you gloat about having, you would ask you father to get you Quidditch lessons.  You could start the first lesson off by getting your instructor to show you what a snitch is, I don't think you have ever seen one up close."  And with that he shoved past, entering the Three Broomsticks, Granger and Weasley not far behind him.  

Draco stood there for a minute, looking at the place where Harry had been standing before turning to face Blaise.  The emotions showing on his usually calm and collected friends face made Blaise flinch.  The lost, broken-hearted, desperate and hurt look sent his way made him inwardly curse Harry for putting his friend through this.  He knew it was unjust.  He also knew he would never say it out loud in front of Draco.  He wasn't stupid.

"I can't take it any more," Draco started desperately, "you've got to help me."


	3. The Plan

Title:  Manners

Author:  VirginSuicide 

Rating:  R   Just to be sure

Summary:  Draco's feelings on Harry.  Romance…  This is SLASH!  You have been warned; so if this doesn't sit with you, don't bother reading it, then getting insulted and leaving a flame… I'll save your time for you…  THIS IS SLASH!!!!  

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

A/N:  OotP SPOILERS!!!  Mentions events of the fifth book including the name of the person who died.  

Chapter 3:  The Plan

"You need to get him on his own, Draco," Blaise said matter of fact.  "You're taking too big of a step, trying to confront him in front of the other two."

"It's not exactly _easy_ to get him without his guard dogs," Draco replied spitefully.  

"And, I also think you should involve the rest of Slytherin, they can help," Blaise continued, ignoring Draco's comment.  Draco spluttered.  

"The rest of --- You're out of your mind if you think I'm telling all of Slytherin House that I am in love with Harry!"

Blaise and Draco were currently sitting in the seventh year boys' dorms, discussing the 'Harry Situation'.  They had sent Vince and Greg off and left Hogsmeade, Draco no longer felt like being there. 

It was tiresome and hard work, but Blaise finally convinced Draco to tell a select few Slytherins who would be happy to help, and Professor Snape, who was their head of house and close to the Slytherins, particularly Draco.  This was how their plans were put into action.  

Draco lay in bed restless.  He was excited and nervous and one hundred other things.  He should have remembered that Slytherins nearly always stuck together.  Well, with small matters like this anyway.  If it were a life or death situation, most Slytherins would sell you out to save their own hides.  Survival Instinct came first, but with matters like his, they all rallied together and helped.  They had to; it was every one in the school _against_ them. Plus, a lot of them had been friends since childhood.  On Monday, Blaise, Vince, Greg, Pansy, Millicent and Professor Snape would be helping him with the 'Harry Situation' and he was scared.  _What if I tell him I love him and he laughs at me? _His heart constricted painfully at the thought.  _No.  He wasn't going to think like that._

*****

Harry was having a bad day.

He had had an assignment to do last night and hadn't gotten to bed until late, so he woke up late.  He sent Ron ahead to breakfast as he raced around getting ready.  He didn't have time to dry his hair, so it was dripping down his neck, making him cold, and then, nearly at the Great Hall, his bag burst open.  He cursed as he bent down to pick it up, when Malfoy had come along.  Instead of taunts, as Harry had expected, he had bent down and helped him pick up his books.  Standing up, Harry eyed the Slytherin suspiciously, as Draco smiled slightly and held out his books in shaking hands.  Harry snatched them up and stuffed them into his repaired bag, still looking suspiciously at Malfoy.  

Malfoy opened his mouth to say something, but Harry cut in.

"Thanks," he muttered, as he fixed his bag strap, ready to leave.  He didn't want to hear any thing Malfoy had to say.  Malfoy looked panicked as Harry made to leave, and Harry frowned.  But it was soon apparent to Harry why he had looked like that as he was knocked from behind, hard, knocking Malfoy over and landing on top of him.  

"Oof!" the air was knocked out of Harry and it took a while to get his bearings straight.  Crabbe, or maybe it was Goyle, had come glomping around the corner, and knocked into him.  _Probably trying to catch up with his master_ Harry thought sourly, as he attempted to get up.  

"Are you alright?" Malfoy had asked, concernedly, as he got up from the floor, panting slightly and looking flushed.  Harry looked at him in surprise, before his eyes narrowed.  _He was probably being sarcastic_ Harry thought.

"Just _peachy,_" Harry replied sarcastically.  He turned to Crabbe, or was it Goyle, "ten points from Slytherin for acting like a buffoon," he said, tapping his Head Boy badge, before walking off, into the Great Hall.  

At breakfast, he had just finished putting the right amount of honey on his toast, some thing that needs time to be perfected, when the post arrived.  A school barn owl swooped down, dropping a beautiful, black rose, beside his plate.  Hermione, who had been sitting beside him, had squealed, and reached for it, knocking his pumpkin juice onto his plate.  His perfect amount, properly spread honey on toast was now floating in a pumpkin juice lake on his plate.  He scowled as he reached for an apple and viciously bit into it. 

"Look Harry," Hermione bounced beside him, "it got past your wards _and_ came from a school barn owl; it's some one from school!"  Harry rolled his eyes at her excitement; she was always trying to set him up.

Harry was no stranger to fan mail, much to his chagrin.  Being the Boy-Who-Lived, winning Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile for two years now, continuously being on the front of every magazine and newspaper _and_ England's Seeker in this years World Cup, he was bound to get used to it.  

Between his fifth and sixth year, he had done a lot of growing up; emotionally, physically, and magically.  With the knowledge of the prophecy, and Sirius's death still fresh in his mind, he had spent the summer studying and training incessantly.  After 'May-Eye- Moody's parting words, his Uncle had dropped him off at the Leaky Cauldron when Harry had asked, grumbling that they were in London already anyway.  He had bought a trunk full of books, on just about _everything_, and a few other things to help him.  He also changed some of his money, to muggle money. 

With his muggle money, he bought himself new clothes, Martial Art lessons and a three-month Gym membership, among other things.  Every day, he would wake up at five, shower, then jog the three miles to the gym.  He would work out for a couple of hours, before his Karate Do class would start.  He would have his lesson, before jogging back home and hitting the books.  

At first, his under-developed muscles and grief-ridden mind had screamed in protest, yet he had stuck to it, every day.  His running and gym work built up his muscles, perfected his agility on his feet, and kept him fit.  His Sensei taught him self defense both with and without a weapon.  He learnt how to use knives, Sai's, Bo's, and nunchakus, but he focused on the unarmed fighting more.  

It was his studying though that he obsessed about.  He studied every thing he could get his hands on.  Charms, Transfiguration, Potions and Poisons, Magical Maladies/Healing, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Defence Against the Dark Arts, the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Occlumency, Animagi, Wandless Magic, _everything!_

He came back to school and into the Wizarding World with hidden knowledge of a full-grown Mage.  Every one had noticed his change, not just physically, but also in his Aura as well.  Gone was the under-nourished, shy, naïve little boy, and in his place was a handsome, powerful wizard, who was as quick as lightning with his wand and could out-duel anyone.  

Then came the embarrassing news that he had won With Weekly's Most Charming Smile award; he still grimaced at the thought.  The Boy-Who-Lived had grown into a man.  The Slytherins had had a field day.  Especially Snape.  He never missed the opportunity to embarrass Harry in class and was always comparing him to Lockhart.    

At the end of his sixth year, he had had his annual meeting with Voldemort and his faithful death-eaters and gave them quite a shock.  Voldemort was progressively getting worse.  More deaths, more followers, more terror.  Their meeting had left Voldemort angry.  Harry Potter was no longer a little boy with an abundance of good luck.  No, he had grown into Voldemort's equal.  Some one who could hold their own against him, and that scared him a little.  Harry Potter was turning out to be a younger Dumbledore and that was the last thing Voldemort needed.  

The World Cup was set to begin in his seventh year, and he was pleasantly surprised when he was asked to try out for England's Seeker position and even more surprised when he got it.  He would be doing exactly what Victor Krum had done; manage school and training, which was fine with him.  He was relatively happy with his busy life, but he was a bit lonely.

Hermione giggled, which effectively bought him out of his musings and back to his bad day.  She looked at him with big, excited brown eyes.

"This is _really _romantic.  Smell it," she urged.  Harry sighed dispassionately and begrudgingly took the rose from her and smelled it.  

"It smells like a rose," he replied unromantically.  Hermione rolled her eyes before turning to her boyfriend, Ron.

"How come _you've_ never sent me a rose?" she accused.  Ron glared over her head at Harry, who was smirking.  

The day was progressively getting worse.  He had left breakfast to attend his first class; Double Advanced Potions with Hermione.  Snape had then issued his death sentence in the form of a four-week assignment, which was to be completed in and out of class, with partners.  It wouldn't have been so bad, had he not just paired him up with Malfoy.

Harry groaned as he made his way to the seat beside Malfoy.  Glaring at the unusually quiet boy, Harry pulled out his equipment.  

*******

Draco had woken up that morning after a restful nights sleep.  Today was Monday, and the first day of the plan.  He spent longer getting ready this morning, gelling his hair, and making sure he looked immaculate.  He then waited near the Great Hall, in the shadows, for Blaise's signal.  Blaise was hiding somewhere on the other side, waiting for Harry to come down so he could whisper a spell and rip his bag; making all of his books fall out.  After Blaise's signal, Draco walked around the corner, coming upon the back of Harry as he cursed and picked up his things.  

Walking around Harry, positioning himself in front of him for the next part of the plan, Draco bent down and helped pick up the books.  His heart was beating painfully.  His hands were tingling and shaking.  He kept his eyes down until they had picked up every thing.  Standing up, he bought his eyes up to look into Harry's suspicious ones.  He stopped breathing as he tried to smile, and extended his shaking hands.

Harry snatched his books from Draco's hands and stuffed them in his bag.  Draco's heart jumped into his throat as Harry's hand brushed against his, shooting tingles up his arm, to his heart.  He opened his mouth to say 'Good morning', but Harry cut in with a quiet 'thanks', which made Draco's heart stop, then beat twice as fast.  

Harry started to leave and Draco panicked.  _Harry couldn't leave yet; Vincent hadn't knocked him into me yet!_  But Harry hadn't the chance to leave before his big friend had come crashing around the corner.  Everything went straight to plan; Vince knocked him into Draco, and Draco brought them down, landing under Harry.  

Draco couldn't help it; he groaned as Harry landed on top of him, his knee pressing against his already hard penis, and his face buried in the crook of his neck.  He hoped Harry mistook it as a groan of pain, and that he was too disorientated to notice his hard member pressed against him.  Luck seemed to be on his side as Harry quickly got up and didn't seem to notice.  

"Are you alright," he had asked.  At least his laboured breathing could be put down to having the wind knocked out of him.  Harry looked at him in surprise, but that didn't last long.  His eyes narrowed as they usually did when they were set on him.  He replied sarcastically, took points off of Slytherin, and then stormed off into the Great Hall.  

Draco sighed wistfully as he watched the retreating figure.  His whole body was tingling and shaking slightly from having Harry pressed against him.  He entered the Great Hall with Blaise and Vince, ready for the next part.  Sending Harry a flower had been Pansy's idea, but he had decided on it being a black rose.  The girls had wanted him to send a poem along with it, but he had glared stating he didn't do 'mushy'.  

Draco watched as Harry perfected his Honey on Toast; some thing Draco did a lot and enjoyed doing.  He watched as the post came and the barn owl swooped down and dropped the rose beside Harry's plate.  Draco watched nervously as Harry looked at the rose, surprised, before it was snatched by the mudblood, who also knocked over Harry's pumpkin juice, right onto Harry's plate.  Draco scowled at the same time as Harry did, who picked up an apple and bit into it viciously.  Draco had given the owl specific instructions to make sure it landed beside Harry's plate, so _no_ ill feelings would be associated with the rose, and the mudblood _completely_ ruined it!  Not to mention she stole the rose off of him, and put her dirty mudblood germs all over it.  _It probably didn't even smell nice any more!_  He thought angrily, as he watched her shove it at him for him to smell.  Blaise placed a hand discreetly on Draco's arm and whispered out of the side of his mouth.  

"Don't worry about it," he soothed, "it's still a success and only day one.  Relax."

 Now he sat in Potions, continuously smoothing his robes.  Once again, his hands were shaking.  He was waiting for Professor Snape to call out the partners.  They had discussed it already with him; he knew Harry was his partner.  Professor Snape had been less then thrilled to find out who Draco's long time obsession was.  His grudge for Harry had grown after Harry had saved his life.  Twice.  

The first had been at the end of sixth year, when he was uncovered as a spy by Voldemort.  He was caught shortly before they captured Harry.  They were going to take their time in killing the traitor.  Torturing him first.  He was put into a cell and treated to regular torture sessions, and was nearly dead when Harry found him.  Being tortured himself; Harry had used wandless magic to summon his wand.  He escaped from his cell, and instead of simply leaving, he began his search for his hated Potions professor.  He had taken out quite a few Death Eaters as well. He duelled with them and when he won, he transfigured them into buttons and stashed them in his pocket.  

He finally came across the ex-Death Eater Spy lying on the floor of a cell, on the other side of the castle.  Summoning Snape's wand, he carried the broken man over his shoulder out of the castle, using his wand to duel with the Death Eaters in their path.  Snape had come back to consciousness when Harry had grabbed him to haul him over his shoulder, and seeing Harry, he had tried to refuse being saved.  Harry had simply rolled his eyes, hitched him up properly, and muttered some thing along the lines of 'stubborn greasy git'.  He had then coaxed Snape into insulting him, to keep him talking.  Had Snape fallen back unconscious then, he probably would have died.  

They had made it out of the castle, before Voldemort was alerted but not off the grounds.  Harry had dropped Snape unceremoniously on the ground and duelled with Voldemort (Voldemort using a Death Eaters wand).  Because Voldemort wasn't using his own wand, he wasn't performing as well as he would usually and had backed out.  Harry had wasted no time in hauling himself and Snape past the anti-apparating points and apparated them both back to the edge of Hogwarts.  Apparating two people was some thing no one had been able to do before.

The second time had been at the start of this year.  Harry had had a prophetic dream about Snape being poisoned in his rooms by some sort of gas coming through his fire place and had gone running down there and pulled the unconscious man out.  Snape still hadn't forgiven him for saving his life.  Snape wasn't suicidal but he would rather be dead then owe a Potter another life debt.  

"Potter and Malfoy," Professor Snape smirked, bringing Draco out of his musings.  He looked over at Harry to see him glaring at Snape, as he got up and made his way over.  The glare was then directed at him.  

"You are to pick one of these subjects.  Then you are to write an essay on your subject and make a potion.  You will start now," Professor Snape finished as he sat down behind his desk.  

_Now for the next part,_ Draco thought nervously as he turned to face Harry and stuck his hand out.  Harry looked at the hand confused, before looking back up at Draco. 

"A truce," Draco started, "I don't want to fail potions," he drawled.  Harry stared at him.  Blaise, Pansy and Professor Snape were all discreetly watching.  Draco held his breath as Harry opened his mouth.

"Fine Malfoy," he said, not taking the hand, "you keep your smart-ass comments to yourself, and I won't retaliate."  And with that he got up, and walked to the front of the class to grab one of the potions books there, to look through for their project.  

Draco let out his breath as his hand dropped to his side.  _Well he didn't take my hand _again, _but he did agree to a truce._ This cheered him up slightly, although he was desperate for more contact.  Harry returned with the book.

"What subject are we going to do?" Harry asked, as he flipped through the book, occasionally looking at the list of available subjects on the board.  

"Soul Mates," Draco replied, a bit too quickly.  He flushed.  This was also apart of the plan.  He was sure that if soul mates existed, then he and Harry would be soul mates.  

"Soul Mates are overrated," Harry scowled, "Let's do Truth Serums."  Draco frowned.  It wasn't apart of the plan, but it could work.  If they made a truth serum, Draco could try it, and Harry would ask him whom he loved.  Harry would _have_ to believe him then.  This was better then the plan.  

"Alright," he conceded, "Truth Serums it is."  Harry looked at him in surprise.  He had fully expected Malfoy to argue with him.  

_Maybe it won't be so bad working with the Ferret_.


	4. Study Date

Name:  Manners

Author:  VirginSuicide

Rating:  R                     Just to be sure.

Summary:  Draco's feelings on Harry. Romance… This is SLASH! You have been warned; so if this doesn't sit with you, don't bother reading it, then getting insulted and leaving a flame… I'll save your time for you… THIS IS SLASH!!!! 

Chapter 4:  Study Date

Draco peered at his watch.  7:06:12pm.  He sighed then looked around the library, especially at the wooden doors before his eyes were drawn back to his watch. 7:06:25pm.  Harry was late.  They had agreed to meet in the library that night at seven to get a good start on their Potions assignment and he hadn't turned up yet.  _What if something happened to him, _he panicked.  _What if he had been attacked or caught some rare disease mudbloods' carry,_ he blanched at the thought.  _No, no he's fine, he's just late, _he tried to soothe himself, _absolutely fine…  Maybe I should go look for him._  

Just as he started to get up from the table the library doors swung open, and in walked Harry slightly out of breath and ruffled.  He scanned the library for Malfoy before quickly walking over and dumping his belongings on the table.  

"Sorry I'm late," he offered no more of an explanation.  Draco narrowed his eyes.

"You're seven minutes late," he exclaimed, "Explain."  Harry looked up surprised, before his eyes narrowed and the familiar anger bubbled inside him like an overfull cauldron.  

"It's none of your bloody business where I've been Malfoy.  I don't owe you an explanation."  He sighed, "Let's just do this quickly so we can leave or the more quicker.  Now, I brought along one of my books on truth serums and decided it would be best to do Veritaserum because it's the strongest and hardest to make initially getting us more marks.  What do you think," he looked over at Draco.  

Draco gaped at the other boy and the complete change of topic and tone.  He snapped his mouth shut and smiled.  Not smirked or sneered but a small pleasant smile.  

"Sounds great, may I look at your book," he asked politely.  It was Harry's turn to gape.

"You feeling alright Malfoy," he asked bewildered, as he passed the book to Draco.  There hands touched and Draco's smile widened.

"Absolutely perfect," he replied.  

"Great to hear," he muttered, as he looked around for hiding Slytherins waiting for a signal to jump out and abduct him to take back to their future master.  Well he couldn't see anybody but that did not mean they weren't there.  He mentally shrugged and turned back to his Potion's assignment.  

Draco Malfoy had never been so happy studying in his life; no scrap that, he had never been this happy ever.  Him and Harry were actually getting along.  Okay, so he wasn't socialising with him like he did with his two low-life friends, but he was still talking to him.  And nicely!  So what if it was completely about Potions, it was still in an almost friendly tone.  

Draco groaned and dropped his head to the table when he realised how pathetic those thoughts were.  

Harry stopped what he was saying about the ingredients and looked over at his forced study partner.  He frowned.  _Was something wrong?_  

"What's up, Malfoy," he asked quietly as he laid the parchment on the table.  Draco groaned again.  

He could think of something that was up.  It was continually up, every time he saw Harry, thought of Harry or dreamed of Harry.  It was always up, and he was so sexually frustrated all of the time, that he would love to just throw Harry over the table and screw him right here in front of the librarian.  

Draco whimpered as his erection strained harder at the thought, desperately agreeing with his mind.  Harry heard the whimper and his frown deepened.  He leaned over and placed his hand on the blondes arm.  

The effect was instantaneous.  Draco's head snapped up at the touch, his eyes round.  He made sure however he didn't move his arm, as he stared at Harry.  Startled, Harry went to move his hand, when another hand that was definitely not his descended upon it and held it firmly in place.

They were so close, he could feel Harry's breath on his face, and he shivered involuntary.  Harry was the only one who could make him lose control.  The feel of Harry's hand and being this close to him was clouding his brain.  

His heartbeat was pounding furiously in his chest, he was sure Harry could hear it.  His face was flushed and his breath was ragged puffs he couldn't seem to control.  His whole body was sweaty and shaking and his eyes were naked.  

Emotions ran through them freely, traitorously exposing their owner's thoughts and feelings to the only person in the world who mattered.  Harry's confused magnetic orbs stared into them as he read him like an open book.  

Fear

Surprise

Happiness

Pain

Hunger

Resignation

Lust

Passion

Desire

Devotion

Tenderness

Love

Determination

This wasn't apart of 'The Plan' but he really didn't give a shit at the moment.  Harry started to lean back in his seat and his determination wavered before he grabbed hold of it and leaned forward.  

He stared into the startled emerald eyes of his love, his obsession, till they were an inch or two apart.  His eyes travelled down to the luscious full lips before he closed his eyes and the remainder of the gap.   

His lips brushed Harry's softly, tenderly, before he pressed them more firmly, bringing his hand to the back of Harry's head.  

Draco exploded with emotions and feelings.  He had never been more aware, and totally unaware at the same time.  Very aware of Harry's body so close to him, so warm.  So very aware of the soft lips pressed against his and the small hairs and warm skin at the base of Harry's neck, where his hand held him in place.  The distinct musky smell that was completely Harry.  The feel of Harry's warm, strong hand that he still gripped with his other hand.    

Completely unaware of their surroundings.  Of the possible onlookers, the books scattered across the table where they had been working for the last hour.  Unaware of every thing but them.  

His whole body was tingling with emotions and feelings he had suppressed for far too long.  He parted his lips and dashed his tongue lovingly over Harry's bottom lip, before pulling it between his lips and tenderly, passionately worrying it.  

Harry gasped and pulled back violently, staring wide-eyed at Draco, gasping for breath that was suddenly too short.   Draco kept his eyes shut a little longer, licking his lips and savouring the taste of Harry on them.  He could still feel those delectable lips on his.  He wasn't ready to open his eyes on his fantasy.  He knew Harry wouldn't be smiling.  He didn't want to see the horror and disgust in Harry's eyes.  

"M.Malfoy!" Harry gasped, "What..? Why..?"

He opened his eyes and flinched.  There was the horror.  The pain shot through him like a poison-tipped arrow, puncturing his swelled heart and deflating it.  

"I.I.I can explain," he pleaded. 

"Well!?"  

_Ah, the anger has returned. Great._

"W.Well, er, see.." _Great! I'm stuttering!_ "I'm sorry.  I so sorry."  The pain in his cracked voice was only too obvious.  He closed his eyes.  The disgust wasn't present yet, but he knew it would be there when he got over his shock.  He didn't want to see it.  Didn't want to see the reject, the hatred, the shocking revolt.  

Uncharacteristic tears threatened to fall down his flushed cheeks, and he realised dully that he had cummed in his pants.

The sound of rustling paper forced him to open his eyes.  Harry was standing up, hurriedly stuffing his papers into his bag.  He was avoiding looking at Draco, which only hurt Draco more.  He tried to swallow the lump in his throat and choked back on tears as Harry turned around and started walking away quickly.  

"Harry, please," he choked brokenly, desperately.  

Harry didn't turn around.  Didn't stop.

Draco let the tears fall.


	5. Sleeping With The Enemy

Name:  Manners

Author:  VirginSuicide

Rating:  R                     Just to be sure. 

Summary:  Draco's feelings on Harry. Romance… This is SLASH! You have been warned; so if this doesn't sit with you, don't bother reading it, then getting insulted and leaving a flame… I'll save your time for you… THIS IS SLASH!!!! 

Chapter 5:  Sleeping With The Enemy

Harry gulped down his coffee at lunch.  He would do anything for this day to end!  It was a nightmare!  After potions, he and Malfoy had arranged to meet that night at seven to start on their assignment, which he wasn't looking forward to.  Even with the truce, he still didn't like the blonde.  

He had then had Care Of Magical Creatures.  The lesson itself was pretty pleasant, that was up until Hagrid had pulled him aside, looking anxious.  Since fifth year, he had occasionally been into the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid to visit his giant half-brother Grawp.  Unfortunately for him, Grawp had apparently grown attached to him, and was getting restless, calling 'Harry' while he attempted to free himself from his chains.  

Hagrid pulled him aside to tell him that, and ask him to come into the forest this afternoon, to try and placate the giant.  Harry had made the mistake of looking into Hagrid's pleading eyes and had been unable to refuse.   

He also had detention tonight at eight-thirty with Snape in the dungeons, for a verbal sparring he had had with some Slytherins a couple of days ago.  He dropped his head on the table and groaned.  _Some body kill me now!_  

***

Harry made his way hurriedly back up to the castle from Hagrid's Hut.  It was a couple of minutes past seven and he was hurrying to the library.  He had just got back from visiting Grawp with Hagrid.  It hadn't been a pleasant trip. 

Grawp had wanted to go with Harry back to the castle, and it had taken a while to explain why he couldn't.  Grawp had started wailing and he had ended up promising the beast that he would visit again soon, if he behaved himself.  

It was lucky he had thought to prepare his study bag first, and leave it at Hagrid's, otherwise he would have been extremely late, he thought as he opened the library doors.  

After locating the blonde, he made his way over, dumping his bag on the table and apologising for being late but not giving the reason why.  What was he supposed to say, _Sorry I'm late, but a giant has a crush on me and wouldn't let me leave._  Yeah right.

Malfoy had snapped at him, and the anger he had felt was instantaneous.  His day was already bad enough, he wasn't going to put up with Malfoy acting all high and mighty, and so he had snapped back.  

Keeping their truce in mind, he had changed the subject to work.  It had been going fine.  Malfoy was very intelligent and had a passion for Potions.  About an hour in, he had been talking about the ingredients when Malfoy had groaned and dropped his head to the table.  

Harry put the parchment down and looked over at the blonde, frowning.  He wondered what was wrong.  He didn't know why he cared, but shrugged it off as he asked what was up.  

He received a whimper in reply and his frowned deepened.  Was he sick?  In pain?  He leaned over and placed his hand on the blondes arm and was startled when Malfoy snapped his head up to look at him with wide eyes.  

He went to remove his hand when Malfoy's free hand covered it, gripping it in place.  Confused, he looked into the entrancing stormy-blue eyes that held no malice like they usually did.  There were too many emotions swirling in their depths that Harry could only make out a few.  

Fear

Pain

Resignation

Passion

Tenderness

Determination

He started to lean back in his seat. He was confused and a little scared.  Malfoy leaned forward, staring him straight in the eye.  _What is he doing_ he thought, startled before soft lips brushed against his.

He gasped softly, as he felt them press more firmly against his, a hand coming up behind his head to hold him in place.

His mind went blank, as his lips tingled and his heart drum rolled in his chest.  He couldn't seem to form a coherent thought in his mind even though some thing was tugging his conscious, trying to be heard.  

The feeling of Malfoy's soft wet tongue sliding over his bottom lip before it was pulled between his lips broke him out of his stupor abruptly.  He could feel Malfoy trembling against him, and he pulled back, horrified.

He didn't know if he was more horrified at Malfoy, for kissing him, or at himself for enjoying it.  

"M.Malfoy!" Harry gasped, "What..? Why..?"

He stared as the boy opened his eyes.  He looked sad and scared.  Pain laced through his eyes before he spoke.

"I.I.I can explain," he pleaded. 

"Well!?" he demanded.  He was angry now.  _How _dare_ he kiss me_, he thought.

"W.Well, er, see…  I'm sorry.  I'm so sorry."  

Harry stared as Malfoy closed his eyes.  His voice was cracked and ragged.  He had heard the pain.  He stood up swiftly and started to pack his things away as he tried to calm his heartbeat.  He refused to look at Malfoy.  He walked quickly to the door.  

"Harry, please," he heard Malfoy plead from behind him but he didn't stop.  He hurried out of there and quickly made his way back to Gryffindor Tower.  

By the time he reached the Fat Lady, any enjoyment he had felt from the kiss was gone.  He was seething.  Was this some new joke?  Was it going to be all over the school tomorrow?  Maybe he was going to talk to Rita Skeeter again and it would be on the front page of the Daily Prophet tomorrow.  He stormed in and up to his dorm, dumping his bag and heading out again.

"Harry?" he heard Ron ask from the Common Room.

"I've got to get to detention, I'll see ya later," he replied as he pushed open the Portrait and climbed out.  

He was still silently seething when he reached Snape's office and knocked sharply on the door twice, before entering.  

Snape was sitting behind his desk, marking papers, and didn't look up when he entered.  He finished the page, occasionally leaving remarks written in red.  When he got to the end of the page, he wrote a lengthy comment, before he laid his quill down and finally looked up.  

"Sit down, Mr Potter," he said, in his rich, quiet voice.  Harry sat in the seat opposite, well aware of the obsidian eyes, boring into him.  Harry took a deep breath, getting his emotions in check before he looked into the dark depths of his teachers' eyes, his calm mask back in place and his eyes void of emotion.  

He had learned Occlumency, but his eyes were still expressive unless he consciously made them blank.  He would not let Snape into his thoughts through his eyes.  Snape's eyes glinted in the flickering firelight, maliciously.  

"You're five minutes late Mister Potter.  Explain to me what was so important as to keep me waiting."  Harry scowled.  He had been at the most, two minutes late, the other three Snape had been grading that paper.  He chose not to say that.

"I'm sorry Professor, I was studying and lost track of time," he replied in measured tones.  Snape lifted an eyebrow and smirked.  

"Oh really?" Snape sneered, his eyes boring into Harry's.  Harry inwardly groaned.  _What, had he been spying on us!?  Or maybe Malfoy had already been here and gloated!  _His eyes narrowed at the thought.

"Yes, sir, _really_," his tone clipped and sarcastic.  Snape looked triumphant.  

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for your cheek Potter.  You will spend the next couple of hours at that table over there, dissecting those toads and bottling the separate parts," replied Snape in a quiet voice, his eyes glinting.  "Well, what are you waiting for? Get to work!"

The next four hours were spent cutting up over a hundred toads under Snape's watchful eye.  He could feel every time the Potion Master was looking at him and it was driving him insane.  Insane or paranoid, he wasn't really sure.  Every time he tried to catch Snape at it, he would be studiously marking papers.  But he _knew_ he was being watched, and watched intently.  Finally he was able to leave and he couldn't have got out of there quicker.  He was quickly racing up the dungeon hallway, not looking where he was going when he crashed into some one, knocking them both to the ground, Harry landing on top.  

He had his head buried in the other person's neck with his eyes closed as he groaned.  _Who on earth is wandering the halls at this time of night?  _He subconsciously noticed how nice they smelled as he put a hand on their chest and lifted his head.  His eyes peered into slightly dazed stormy blue eyes that were staring at him with a tenderness he could not fathom.  

"Malfoy," he greeted uncomfortably as he became aware of their positions.  He started to get up when two strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back down.

"Not yet," Malfoy said in a breathy whisper, "Please don't go yet."  His breath ghosted over Harry's face and he smelt the strong scent of Fire Whiskey.  _Great, now I have to deal with a drunk Malfoy._  "You've got the prettiest eyes I have ever seen," Malfoy whispered, "They sparkle and glow like liquid.  They're majestic."  Harry smirked.  He couldn't wait to tell Malfoy tomorrow – hopefully while he still had his hangover – that he had called his rivals eyes _pretty._  But that didn't help him out of the situation he was in now.  He sighed as he looked down at Malfoy.  

"You're drunk Malfoy, lets get you back to your common room."  Malfoy sighed wistfully as he continued to look into Harry's eyes.

"Couldn't we stay here a little longer?  Please?"  His eyes pleaded with him.  

"On the cold stone floor?" he replied sarcastically as he tried to ignore how comfortable he was in his arch nemeses arms.  "Wont your designers robes get dirty?"  Draco shook his head frantically as he gripped onto Harry.

"I don't care," he replied, not noticing Harry had said it sarcastically.  Harry looked at Malfoy curiously, and then got to his feet.  Malfoy whimpered and closed his eyes.  Harry looked down the corridor.  He would love to bolt right now, but he couldn't.  The stupid headmaster had made him Head Boy so he had to help Malfoy out.  

"Come on Malfoy," he sighed tiredly as he held out his hand, "Let's get you back to your common room." 

Malfoy stumbled after being hoisted to his feet and he fell into the black-headed boy.  Harry guided him to the Slytherin entrance.  Well, more like he carried the blonde.  

"How do you know where the Slytherin entrance is," asked the blonde curiously, as he looked heavily up at Harry.  Harry rolled his eyes and muttered "lucky guess" before asking what the password was.  "I don't know."  Harry stared at him.

"What do you mean you don't know?  You _must _know!"  Draco looked sheepish.  

"I can't remember," he mumbled before he stumbled further into Harry.  Harry caught him around the waist as the blonde rested his head in the crook of Harry's neck and sighed contently.  Harry groaned.  _Now what do I do?_  He looked around and growled before he half lead, half carried Malfoy along the corridor.  "Where're we going?" he asked thickly.  He still had his arms thrown haphazardly around Harry and was enjoying the close contact while it lasted.  

"To my rooms," Harry grumbled, hoisting Malfoy up.  Malfoy snickered.

"That keen are ya?" he leered and winked suggestively.  Harry scrunched his nose up as Malfoy's breath ghosted over his face and the smell of alcohol once again invaded his nostrils.  

Arriving at his Head Boy quarters, he said the password and entered, dumping Malfoy on the couch.  Malfoy looked around appreciatively before looking back at his host, who was transfiguring things into blankets and a pillow.  Expanding the couch a bit, he turned to face the blonde.  

"You can sleep on the couch.  The bathroom is through that door," he pointed to a door behind him, "don't disturb me or you wont live long enough to regret it."  With that, he turned with a swish of his robes and entered his bedroom.  

Harry grimaced, he still smelt like toad intestines.  Sighing, he walked into the bathroom through the adjoining door from his bedroom and had a quick shower.  Clad in only boxes, he climbed into bed and took a mouthful of Dreamless Sleep Potion.  That would knock him out till the morning.  With a swish of his wand, the candles blew out and Harry drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep, oblivious to the blonde in the next room.

***

Draco sighed as he looked wistfully at Harry's closed bedroom door.  He ran his hand through his hair, again, making it stick up worse.  Just then he heard the water running in the bathroom.  Oh how he was tempted to _accidentally _walk in on Harry, but didn't want to risk his obsession's wrath.  He closed his eyes and pictured Harry taking off his clothes.  The robes would be unbuttoned, and fall off his shoulders, dropping to the floor, followed closely by the Gryffindor tie and shoes and socks.  Then the shirt would be untucked and the buttons slowly undone.  Finally all the buttons are undone and he would slip it off his shoulders and let it drop to the floor with the rest of his clothes.  Draco moaned and caressed his chest through his robes imagining it was Harry's.  Harry's hand would slide down and the belt would be undone.  Draco mirrored the movements on himself, hoisting his robe up and undoing his belt.  Next the button on the pants would be undone followed by the zip.  Draco lightly squeezed his hardening shaft through his boxes before he slid his pants and boxes off his hips, imagining Harry taking off his pants and boxes.  His hand ghosted up his thigh and over his ball sack before it wrapped around his erection.  

Draco moaned, before quickly undressing all of his clothes.  Lying naked on Harry's couch, he once again wrapped his hand around his penis, squeezing it gently, before stroking it.  He imagined Harry stepping into the water and running his nimble hands over his chest.  With his free hand, Draco ran it across his chest before tweaking his nipple.  

"Ohh Harry," Draco groaned as he picked up the pace.  He imagined Harry tilting his head back in the water.  Harry running his hands down the length of his body and pumping his own erection.  Draco's breathing was heavy now and he couldn't stop the moans, whimpers, and groans spilling from his parted lips.  He slid his hand down his body and massaged his balls.  "Mmmm.  So close."  He imagined Harry leaning against the shower wall, his head thrown back in ecstasy as he came, yelling Draco's name.  Which was when Draco came.  He shouted "Harry" as he came violently.  His body convulsed and shuddered as he rode out his orgasm, still pumping his penis.  His seed spilled over his stomach and hand.  He leaned back into the cushions as he waited for his laboured breathing to even out.  He lifted his hand up and sucked the cum off one of his digits, imagining it was Harry's.  

When he finally opened his eyes, he realised the water had stopped and he picked up his clothes and entered the bathroom.  After a quick shower, he put his boxes back on.  He had changed them since his meeting with Harry in the library when he had cummed in his pants.  He grabbed his wand and transfigured himself a toothbrush.  It was a bit disfigured but he had been drinking.  He was just about to leave when he noticed another door that was slightly ajar.  Peering into the room beyond, his suspicions were confirmed when he spied a figure sleeping deeply in a big king sized four-poster bed.  

He walked cautiously into the room and around to the other side of the bed.  Looking at the bedside table he noticed the uncorked Dreamless Sleeping Potion and sighed in relief.  He would be out like a light.  Looking down at Harry's peaceful face, he bent down and kissed those delicious lips.  He looked at Harry a moment longer before he gave into his desire and walked around to the other side of the bed, before slipping in quietly.  Scooting over until he spooned Harry, he wrapped his arms around the slim waist and drifted off into contented peaceful sleep.  

Next Chapter:  What shock is Ron in for when he walks into Harry's bedroom to wake him?  And the _whole_ school finding out!?

Please Review!


End file.
